herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg (DC Extended Universe)
Cyborg '''(also known by his real name '''Victor Stone) is the overall tetartagonist of the DC Extended Universe. He makes a cameo appearance in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, and is one of the five titular main protagonists of Justice League. He is portrayed by Ray Fisher. Personality Prior to his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor Stone was an optimistic football enthusiast and academic overachiever, thus managing to gain a scholarship to Gotham City University. After the accident, however, Victor abandons football and becomes gloomy, secluded, depressed, and even somewhat robotic. Cyborg can also be quite blunt and robotically stiff, sternly pointing out to a person that the latter should have moved out of the path of the Humvee flying right at him. This all stems from the fact that after becoming a cyborg, Victor no longer feels fully human, thinks of himself as a monster, and even Wonder Woman herself was initially unable to persuade him otherwise. However, when his father Silas Stone gets kidnapped by Steppenwolf, Cyborg joins the League without hesitation, and even personally attacks the fearsome New God in order to save him. Cyborg accepts his condition and upgrades his cybernetics. After fighting alongside the Justice League for some time, however, Cyborg seems to have warmed a bit to all of his teammates, as he bonds a bit with Flash over their unexpected metahuman power gain (though he still found the latter's humor a bit annoying4), he somewhat bonds with Batman over their engineering expertise, he notably reassures the previously skeptical Aquaman that "the ride ain't over yet" (before helping the Atlantean fight a group of Parademons), he comes to appreciate Wonder Woman's emotional support, and even shares a laugh of relief with resurrected Superman (after they successfully pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes). Indeed, Cyborg is the first member of the League to have befriended every single one of his teammates during their first major battle. Superman's return and the defeat of Steppenwolf finally grants Cyborg the confidence to reveal his cybernetic self to the world and begin mending his strained relationship with his father, as he is seen beginning to work with Silas at S.T.A.R. Labs. Appearances Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor had video footage of Victor Stone getting his body reconstructed by his father Silas with a Mother Box. Justice League Victor joins the Justice League to revive Superman, and fight Steppenwolf. Cyborg To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Technorganic Physiology': After surviving a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. **'Self-Modification': Cyborg's new body appears to be in a constant state of modification, which leads to him discovering new abilities every so often, suddenly learning one day that he could fly, for instance. **'Superhuman Strength': Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman). Hence, Cyborg was able to easily stop and knock back a flying Humvee mid-air, smash right through the Knightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air, and he even helped Superman pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes with his bare hands, though doing so visibly strained Cyborg. However, Cyborg was effortlessly overpowered by an angry resurrected Superman (with only Lois Lane's timely intervention saving him), and then by Steppenwolf. **'Superhuman Stamina': Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breathe if he were to choose not to. **'Superhuman Durability': Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg, notably when resurrected Superman painfully beat Cyborg to the ground, and later when Steppenwolf cut through the former's shoulder with his battle ax, and later tore off several of Cyborg's limbs. ***'Holographic Projection': Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that he discovers on the Internet. ***'Self-Repair': Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. Even after Steppenwolf cut through his shoulder and tore off several of his limbs, Cyborg was able to recover and weld himself back together fairly quickly. **'Technology Manipulation': Victor, as a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and control any system he has access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. He was able to access the highly sophisticated Batcomputer when attempting to communicate with Batman and Wonder Woman, and integrate with the Knightcrawler in the fight against Steppenwolf. He is even able to interface with advanced technology from other worlds, such as Scout Ship 0344 and the Mother Boxes. Cyborg remains constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in and processing vast amounts of code and data. However, Cyborg admits to not having fully mastered this power. **'Flight': Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. **'Shape-Shifting': Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a circular red emblem to his chest. He was even able to generate a Kryptonian command key in order to activate and interface with the Scout Ship. ***'Plasma Cannon': Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air, and one blast was even able to momentarily hurt Steppenwolf himself. However, the canon proved completely ineffective against a resurrected Superman. *'Expert Athlete': Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham University. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. **'Expert Engineer': Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius on par with Batman, with him therefore understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Knightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Unity, Cyborn can familiarize himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. As a result, his father consistently asked Cyborg to with with him and his scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, which Cyborg eventually does. *'Stealth': Cyborg, despite his mechanical body, is exceptionally stealthy, as he was able to spy on Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince from a distance, and later, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, surprising even The Flash who was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. *'Master Marksman': Victor Stone was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), and his technological enhancements improving this even further, Cyborg becomes a perfect shot on par with Deadshot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons. Equipment *'Mother Box': Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an Apokoliptan Mother Box, which healed his damaged body, transforming him into a cybernetic organism. Victor was determined to keep it hidden, despite his father Silas Stone's protests, only agreeing to retrieve it to help resurrect Superman. pl:Cyborg (DC Extended Universe) Gallery Justice_League_Cyborg_character_poster.jpg|Cyborg's Justice League poster. Cyborg_Justice_League_Textless_Poster.jpg Justice_League_02.jpg JL Team.jpg|Cyborg with the Justice League. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:False Antagonist Category:Justice League Members Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Superheroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed